


Three Tales of Cocooned Damsels

by kingnothing1996



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Driders, F/F, Hypnotism, Latex, Mummification, Rubber, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Three short stories featuring the ladies of Fairy Tail in cocooned peril.
Kudos: 6





	1. Lisanna wraps Lucy

“Rnhrnnr hrmrhm.” Lucy moaned as she looked up at Lisanna. When the white haired woman had asked for Lucy to come over in the afternoon, claiming to have a book the blonde would be interested in, Lucy assumed she was just being friendly to one of her guildmates.

At the first moment that Lucy had her back to Lisanna, the take-over mage transformed into a spider-woman, with her lower half transforming into that of a spider and six small additional eyes appearing on her face.

Now she found herself in the basement of the Strauss residence, webbed up from head to toe and hanging upside down.

“I’m really sorry about this Lucy.” Lisanna said as she spun the helpless blonde again, adding an additional layer to her wrapping and ensuring she remained immobile. “But tonight’s the night I make my move on Natsu, and I don’t want you ruining it.”

‘All this for Natsu?’ Lucy questioned as she squirmed in her bindings, managing to swing maybe an inch or two back and forth.

“I promise I’ll leave a note for Mira to let her know you’re down here.” Lisanna said as Lucy heard the woman making her way up the stairs, followed by the door shutting and locking, leaving Lucy in immobilizing silk bondage and all alone for the foreseeable future.


	2. Kagura's Encased Evening

In hindsight, perhaps Kagura should have just sent chocolates and a love letter.

The Mermaid Tail mage had decided to finally confess to Erza her romantic feelings.

She’d managed to sneak into Erza’s apartment in Fairy Hills, and had undressed herself before entering into the red haired knights bedroom, planning to lay naked on her bed until she arrived home.

However, as she walked into the bedroom she unintentionally triggered a security spell.

Before Kagura could react a purple slime suddenly emerged from thin air and began to envelope her body.

In less than a minute the swordswoman was turned into a purple rubber statue, with nothing exposed to indicate anything about her identity.

Desperately she struggled, only to find herself immobilized and, though she didn’t know it, muted as well.

Hours went by with her trapped inside the shiny statue before she finally heard footsteps.

“Well, what do we have here?” Said Erza as she closed the door to her bedroom, looking at the faceless rubber statue standing just a few feet from her bed. “Did someone think they could just sneak into my room?” She asked as she stood in front of the statue.

‘It’s me Erza, Kagura!’ Kagura tried to shout, only for the thick layer of rubber to keep her silent.

“I suppose I should let you out and see who you are…” Erza said before Kagura heard her walking away.

“But I think it would be better I left you in there for the night to think about what you did.” The redhead said as she crawled into her bed, completely oblivious to Kagura’s cries for help.


	3. Wendy's Plant Peril

“Let’s see, that’s not it, and that isn’t it.” Wendy said as she scanned the flower patch.

The young mage was on her very first solo job, and it was supposed to be an easy one. All she needed to do was find this very specific flower to be used as part of a potion.

“Ah, there it is.” She said as she finally spotted the flower she was looking for, one which resembled a rose but with purple near perfectly triangular petals, sitting at the base of a tree in the middle of the flower patch.

Carefully Wendy started to walk towards, being incredibly cautious not to accidentally step on any of the other flowers surrounding her.

In her focus, however, Wendy failed to notice the vines slowly rising up from the ground behind until they began to ensnare her, wrapping around her chest and lifting her into the air, where they continued to wrap around her until she was completely wrapped in them from the neck down.

Immediately motion sickness threatened to overtake Wendy as the viness quickly moved her to the base of the tree, holding her upside down over the purple flower she’d been trying to reach.

‘Why are they stopped?’ Wendy thought as she struggled in the vines, only to stop when she noticed the flower blooming, revealing a white and black pattern as the vines began to slowly rotate Wendy, causing the pattern to become a swirl.

‘So pretty.’ Wendy thought as all urges to resist left her. Slowly she felt her eyelids get heavy before the young dragon slayer entered a deep sleep.

As Wendy slept the trunk of the tree opened up, revealing a hollowed out space that the vines gently set Wendy inside. Slowly the trunk closed again, sealing Wendy inside as a rubbery sap began to drip down onto her.

Within a few hours the transparent yellow sap coated Wendy completely, slowly draining her of her magical energy and redistributing it to the tree and surrounding flowers, which were already beginning to grow larger.

Had Wendy not been so eager to complete her first solo job, she might have stopped and noticed the warning sign on the path she took into the woods, that warned of a particular species of tree that liked to ensnare those with magical energy, cocoon them in a rubbery sap, and then feed of off their magical power until they were drained completely, at which point they were taken out of the tree and left to be discovered by passerby’s while the tree awaited its next victim.

Normally the tree would seek a new magic source every few weeks, but given how strong she was, it could be months before poor Wendy was freed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter to see updates on my work: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
